How We Fall
by It's Just Apple Pie
Summary: DRAMIONE :  so this about why Draco and Hermione 'hate' each other, and what they were like before they realized they were the most forbidden coupling in whole wizard world. The first chapter in set when they are 12  that's when you start hogwarts right?


"Hi, Hermione." Young Draco's smile contorted into a smile.

"Hi, Draco." Young Hermione smiled back at him.

"How was your summer?" Draco asked, as they started walking to the dining room together.

"Oh, it was wonderful." Her smile winded, and she took his hand, "My family took me to the zoo a lot, and I learned so much about the animals there!" She squeezed his hand, "You would have loved it, Drake."

Draco's heart fluttered when she took his hand, "Zoo?" He asked, because he had never heard of a Zoo, with animals. Animals were lower beings. A Moo, with Monsters. That was cool- he would enjoy that.

So why did Hermione fancy animals, if they were lower then her, if they were caged- helpless? Where was the fun?

"Yeah, you've never been? Oh, I just know you would adore it! They have Lions, Tigers, Bears"-

"Herm," Draco used his nickname for her, to silence her excited chatting.

He would usually listen to her like her life depended on it, but, honestly? Why on earth would she be interested in _Muggle _animals?

Sometimes Draco just didn't understand her interest in certain things; like Television.

What was so special about The Rug Rats?

Talking children- so? _We_ had talking candy, and talking infants.

So toddlers talking- what was the appeal?

"Yes?" She asked, her glare on me- but she was still holding my hand, I noted, and that almost made me smile, but then the confusion was back.

"Why are you interested in"- Draco's voice dropped, so only the girl next to him would hear, "_Mudblood _customs, and stuff?" Draco was sincerely confused.

Hermione who was glaring at him before, dropped his hand, and looked away from him. He caught something on her face- hardly concealing pain- as she looked away.

Draco, even more confused, didn't know how to react. She seemed… affected by the use of the word Mudblood.

Was she a pure blood that believed it wasn't fair to discriminate?

Draco could respect her views. I mean it wasn't like she _was_ one.

"Hermione!" The annoyingly screechy voice of Harry Potter vibrated in Draco's ears. Draco and Hermione had known from when they first met that they weren't allowed to sit with each other during meals, because they were from different Houses. The most extreme, against each other houses. So Draco would usually walk her to her seat, and then quickly get to his, before anyone noticed.

But of course those smiley gits Harry and Ron noticed.

And they were _concerned_, about Hermione and I, being friends.

I mean it wasn't like Pansy annoying me and saying that she thought that I was cute. With Hermione we actually… talked.

About the Zoo, sure, but still, it was nice.

But this time Hermione walked away from me without looking back, or promising to meet me after lunch, in front of potions. Draco realized that Harry had embraced Hermione in a big, brother, and bear hug. Why was she so happy to see him?

Why was Harry glaring at me? Didn't he occupy her full attention at the moment?

Draco shoved his way through the crowd to get to his table.

"Go get me lunch, Crabbe." Draco demanded, and Crabbe got up, but Blaise stopped him.

"Someone have a bad day?" Blaise smiled knowingly, but he couldn't possibly know what just happened.

Draco remembered her puffy hair walking away from him.

"It's lunch, Blaise, I have the rest of the day to go. So, party tonight?"

"Party? Remember last time that happened? We were playing truth or dare… and I dared you to _kiss_ Pansy?" Blaise reminded me, in a hushed voice. "I mean, dude, that's crazy- it was your _first_ kiss." He punched Draco's shoulder, but Draco didn't feel it. "You got to second with Pansy!" Blaise exclaimed. "She let you kiss her on the _lips_."

Draco laughed at Blaise's ignorance, and inexperience.

Pansy wasn't his first. It was Hermione. On the stairs, right out side her House. No one was around- just them. And it was perfect. She didn't have time to react, but Draco liked to believe that if she wanted to push him away, she would have.

Draco touched his lips remembering how she had run away from him right after he released her. It was soft, and he wasn't holding her hand, or anything. It was his lips against hers. Softly, momentarily.

It was perfect.

"There's Pansy now, Draco. I heard her saying she liked you… she was talking to that puffy haired girl- telling her to keep her hand off of you. You have girls fighting over you, man." Blaise patted him on the shoulder.

"Hermione?" Draco asked, "Do you know what she said?"

"Pansy said she denied being even your friend. But I mean, you aren't friends with Granger, right, man?" Blaise asked, disgust filling his eyes at the thought.

Draco looked at Blaise really, "Listen here _man_, Hermione and I are _friends_. And if you talk about her like that one more time, I will personally get my father to curse you!"

"Whoa, Malfoy, relax, jeez, for a girl that doesn't even admit to being your friend…" Blaise stopped in the middle of his sentence, noting that Malfoy was dead serious about her earlier threat.


End file.
